world_hystoryfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Robin Williams
Williams wuchs in wohlhabenden Verhältnissen in Chicago und Bloomfield Hills nahe Detroit auf. Seine Mutter Laura McLaurin war Gründerin einer Modelagentur und sein Vater Robert Fitzgerald Williams leitender Angestellter bei Ford. Während seiner Highschoolzeit wohnte er in Los Angeles und in Tiburon, einem Vorort von San Francisco.Nach der Highschool begann er auf dem College ein Studium der Politikwissenschaft, welches er jedoch abbrach. Er wechselte nun in die Theaterklasse, die er aber ebenfalls nicht beendete. Er belegte ein Improvisationsseminar und trat in der Gruppe „The Comedy of San Francisco“ als Stand-Up-Comedian auf. Als Amerikas führende Schauspielschule Juilliard’s ein Vorsprechen in San Francisco veranstaltete, nahm er teil und wurde dort angenommen.Mit 21 Jahren zog er nach New York City und freundete sich an der Juilliard mit seinem Klassenkameraden Christopher Reeve an. Die beiden wurden als einzige ihres Jahrgangs in die Fortgeschrittenen-Klasse von John Houseman aufgenommen. Nach drei Jahren ging er zurück nach San Francisco und trat 1975 wieder als Stand-Up-Comedian im „The Comedy Store“ auf. Karierie Film und Fernsehn 1977 wurde George Schlatter, Produzent der Comedy Show Laugh-In, auf ihn aufmerksam und ließ ihn für sechs Folgen neben Frank Sinatra und Bette Davis auftreten. Es folgten Auftritte in der Richard Pryor Show, die aber der Zensur von Network TV zum Opfer fielen.Im selben Jahr hatte er einen Gastauftritt als Außerirdischer namens Mork in einer Folge der Sitcom Happy Days, die sehr gut ankam. Daraufhin entwarf der Direktor von Paramount eine Serie für diese Figur. Die Rolle des Mork vom Ork (Mork & Mindy) machte Williams über Nacht zum Star. Mit seiner ersten Filmrolle in Robert Altmans Popeye – Der Seemann mit dem harten Schlag (1980) erlebte Williams einen herben Flop, konnte aber zwei Jahre später mit der Verfilmung von John Irvings Garp und wie er die Welt sah sowie mit Moskau in New York (1984), in dem er einen Immigranten darstellte, wohlwollende Kritiken verbuchen. 1987 gelang Williams der Durchbruch in einem dramatischen Kinofilm und er erhielt für Good Morning, Vietnam einen Golden Globe und eine Oscar-Nominierung. 1989 folgten Der Club der toten Dichter, Zeit des Erwachens (1990) und König der Fischer (1991), die Williams den Ruf einbrachten, ein gutes Gespür für wirkungsvolle dramatische Rollen zu besitzen.Ab 1991 wirkte er in einer Reihe erfolgreicher Kinder- und Jugendfilme mit, darunter Hook und Flubber. In seinen teils sentimentalen Filmen für ein erwachsenes Publikum war er in dieser Zeit – nicht immer erfolgreich – auf die Rolle des gutmütigen, sanften Gefühlsmenschen abonniert. Hierzu zählen Hinter dem Horizont, Patch Adams, Jakob der Lügner und Der 200 Jahre Mann. Seine größten Hits in den 1990er Jahren waren Mrs. Doubtfire, The Birdcage und Good Will Hunting, für den er einen Oscar als bester Nebendarsteller erhielt.Auf George Martins 1998 erschienenem Beatles-Tribut-Album In My Life sang er gemeinsam mit Bobby McFerrin den Titel Come Together.Nach der Jahrtausendwende bemühte Williams sich um einen Imagewandel und spielte eine Zeitlang Psychopathen und negative Charaktere. Filme wie One Hour Photo oder Insomnia''und Williams’ Schauspielkunst abseits der Leinwand wurden von den Kritikern positiv aufgenommen. 2006 übernahm er die Hauptrolle in ''Die Chaoscamper und kehrte damit zu unbeschwerten Kinderfilmen zurück. Außerdem war er im selben Jahr in Shawn Levys Komödie Nachts im Museum neben Ben Stiller zu sehen. Ab 2013 übernahm er in der Sitcom The Crazy Ones erstmals seit den Anfängen seiner Karriere wieder eine feste Rolle in einer Fernsehserie. Die Sendung war jedoch für den Sender CBS kein Erfolg und wurde im Mai 2014 nach nur einer Staffel wieder eingestellt.Williams, einer der beliebtesten Schauspieler bei Kindern, war auch ein gefragter Sprecher für Trickfilme, so etwa bei Aladdin (1992), Happy Feet (2006) und Happy Feet 2 (2011). Er übernahm öfter kleine Cameo-Auftritte, so trat er bei Woody Allen in Harry außer sich und bei Kenneth Branagh in William Shakespeare’s Hamlet auf. In Terry Gilliams Die Abenteuer des Baron Münchhausen mimte er Ray D. Tutto, den König des Mondes. In To Wong Foo blieb sein Auftritt ungenannt. Zu seinen zahlreichen Gastauftritten im Fernsehen gehörten Auftritte bei Friends, Alles dreht sich um Bonnie und Wilfred.Über die United Service Organizations trat er regelmäßig vor amerikanischen Truppen im Irak und in Afghanistan auf. Abgedreht wurden kurz vor seinem Tod im August 2014 das Drama Boulevard, die Tragikomödie The Angriest Man in Brooklyn, die Komödie Merry Friggin’ Christmas sowie die Fantasykomödie Nachts im Museum 3: Das geheimnisvolle Grabmal. Familie und Hobbys 1978 heiratete Williams Valerie Velardi; das Paar bekam 1983 einen Sohn, Zachary. 1989 ging der Schauspieler eine Ehe mit Marsha Garces ein, dem damaligen Kindermädchen seines Sohnes. Die beiden haben zwei Kinder, TochterZelda Rae und Sohn Cody Alan. Garces reichte im Frühjahr 2008 die Scheidung ein. Am 23. Oktober 2011 heiratete Williams in St. Helena Susan Schneider, seine dritte Frau.Williams war ein begeisterter Radsportler und besuchte öfter die Tour de France. Er soll über 100 Fahrräder besessen haben, und bekannte Radsportler wie Greg LeMond zählten zu seinen Freunden. Als ein frühes Hobby gab er in der Frankfurter Allgemeinen Sonntagszeitung 2011 das Sammeln von Modellsoldaten an, was er als Verdrängung seiner Einsamkeit mangels Freundschaften durch diverse Umzüge in seiner Kindheit bezeichnete.61986 gründete Williams zusammen mit Whoopi Goldberg und Billy Crystal die Wohltätigkeitsorganisation Comic Relief USA, die eine jährliche Fernseh-Gala zugunsten Obdachloser veranstaltet. Zusammen mit seiner zweiten Ehefrau Marsha gründete er die Windfall Foundation, die Gelder für unterschiedliche soziale Zwecke sammelt. Er unterstützte auch lange das St. Jude Children’s Research Hospital in Memphis, Tennessee mit Spenden. Gesundheitszustand Williams litt nach Angaben seiner Sprecherin an einer schweren Depression. Er gab an, bereits in den 1970er Jahren alkohol- und kokainabhängig gewesen zu sein. Seit dem Drogentod seines Freundes John Belushi 1982, noch vor der Geburt seines ersten Sohnes, galt er als abstinent. Nachdem er im Sommer 2006 rückfällig geworden war, entschloss er sich umgehend zu einem neuen Entzug. Im Herbst 2006 nahm er seine Arbeit wieder auf. Williams ging offen mit seiner Suchterkrankung um und sprach darüber öffentlich in verschiedenen Talkshows. Außerdem griff er die Thematik in seinem letzten Bühnenprogramm Weapons of Self Destruction selbstironisch auf. Ende Juni 2014 begab sich Williams erneut freiwillig in ein Rehabilitationszentrum, da er einen Rückfall befürchtete. Nach Angaben seiner Ehefrau litt er an Lewy-Körper-Demenz, zudem unter der Parkinson-Krankheit in einem frühen Stadium sowie an Angstzuständen. Tod Williams wurde am 11. August 2014 von der Polizei wenige Minuten nach einem Notruf in seinem Haus in Paradise Cay, Kalifornien, tot aufgefunden. Im ersten veröffentlichten Bericht vom 12. August sagte der stellvertretende Gerichtsmediziner des Marin County Sheriff Office aus, Williams habe sich mit einem Gürtel erhängt und sei durch Ersticken gestorben. Für eine Gedenkminute wurden am Abend des 13. August 2014 am Broadway die Lichter ausgeschaltet; damit ehrte das New Yorker Theaterviertel den verstorbenen Schauspieler.Die sterblichen Überreste von Robin Williams wurden laut der offiziellen Todesurkunde am Tag nach seinem Tod eingeäschert und in der Bucht von San Francisco verstreut.Der Staat Kalifornien widmete ihm nun einen Tunnel nahe der Stadt San Francisco. Der Tunnel verbindet die Golden Gate Bridge mit dem Marin County und ist durch seine regenbogenverzierte Einfahrt bekannt. Ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Robin Williams Tunnel“ wurde am 29. Februar 2016 vor dem Tunnel angebracht. Die britische Musikgruppe Iron Maiden widmete ihm das Lied „Tears of a Clown“. Kategorie:Geboren 1951 Kategorie:Gestorben 2014 Kategorie:Komiker Kategorie:Oscarpreisträger Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Disney Kategorie:Golden-Globe-Preisträger Kategorie:Grammy-Preisträger